


can you come and find me

by lsdme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Ships It, there's some Ziam if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdme/pseuds/lsdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sentenced to one week in a Young Adult Offenders Facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you come and find me

**Author's Note:**

> Complete work of fiction   
> Beta'd by secondstar.

“This is horseshit,” Harry muttered under his breath as his sentencing rang out. One week in a Young-Adult Offenders Facility, followed by two months of community service.

Harry had been trying to stop the fight that got him there, the fresh bruise on his cheek that ran up behind the longest part of his fringe reminded him of it every time he spoke.

“Do you understand the sentence that has been handed down to you?” they said, shuffling papers back and forth.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry spoke, nodding his head.

“Good, now off with you.”

A hand grabbed Harry around the elbow, moving him towards a side door. _One week in a facility, Harry thought, I can do this._

***  
Day 1:

Harry walked up the stairs to the front door, his handler at his side. The outside looked more like a school than anything, a few stories tall, windows dotting the walls. Inside though was nothing like a school. The walls and all the doors were white, making the place look more like a hospital than anything else.

“I’ve got Harold Styles here for drop off.”

The woman behind the counter looked up from her computer. “Ah yes, Mr. Styles, we’ve been expecting you.”

He nodded at her. “Hello,” he said glancing at her nameplate, “Clare.” He stood up straight, not leaning on the counter like he wanted too.

There were some papers signed, an ID bracelet placed on his wrist, custody officially transferred to the facility.

“This way, please,” Clare said. 

Harry followed her without another word. He glanced inside all of the rooms as they passed down the hall, the sound of her heels clicking steadily. He could see a few rooms that looked like schoolrooms, a gym, the makeshift library had a group of boys standing around chatting while a sandy-haired one read quietly next to them, their eyes catching as he passed.

“Hurry up, please,” Clare said, ever the polite handler apparently.

“Sorry,” Harry said.

“You’ll be afforded library privileges day after tomorrow if you’re so inclined. That is, if you have no behavioral issues,” she said, never slowing her steady pace.

They eventually stopped outside a grey door that had “New Arrivals” stenciled on the outside. Harry peeked through the window and saw a couple desks with a few people working at them.

“You’ll get your new clothes, can’t have street clothes in here, photo ID, schedule for the week, and room assignment in there,” Clare said before pulling the door open.

Harry walked in slowly, surprised when the door slammed behind him. No more Clare. “Who are you then?” one of the men at the desk to the right said, not looking up from his work.

“Harry Styles, sir.”

“Well, Harry Styles, welcome to the Young Adult Offenders Facility. I’m Nate, I’ll be your contact person all week. Let’s get you registered.”

An hour later Harry had changed into the clothes they provided, drawstring pants, t-shirt, jumper, all of them either white or grey, and trainers. Pajamas and changes of clothes had already been put into his room. He had been photographed, had his ID badge, and was being shown to the cafeteria for lunch time.

The room was full; boys sitting in bunches throughout the cafeteria with random people sitting alone. Harry would be sitting alone, he knew it. He had just arrived, hadn’t spoken to anyone yet, and didn’t really feel like he belonged there. He moved through the food line quietly and chose to sit over by one of the windows, farthest away from where the biggest groups were.

He was halfway through his food when someone plopped down next to him. He looked up only to see three more guys sit down across from him; they were already in conversation.

“I think it was definitely a bear fight.”  
They laughed.  
“No way man, that’s brick burn if I ever seen it.”

Harry glanced at the one who sat directly next to him, it was the sandy haired boy he had seen in the library reading earlier. Now that he looked back at the others he realized they were the one who were also in there talking.

“I’m Louis,” the one next to him said with a smile, the first person who had smiled at him in a week.

“Harry,” he said as they shook hands.

“Don’t mind them,” Louis said, tilting his head to indicate the three sitting across from them. “Never any manners.”

Harry smiled at Louis, relaxing for the first time today.

“Oi!” Louis yelled, “Introduce yourselves.”

The three of them stopped speaking at once and then seemed to all say their names at the same time. Louis elbowed Harry softly and rolled his eyes as if to emphasize the lack of manners.

“Zayn, Liam, Niall,” Harry said slowly, pointing at each one to make sure he got their names right. He turned slowly to point next to him, “and Louis.”

“So what’re you in here for?” Niall asked, biting off a chunk of bread. “Were you fighting a bear?”

Liam cuffed him on the back of the head. “Don’t mind him,” he said, looking at Harry. “Your bruise apparently has made young Niall here think you fight bears for fun.”

“Never for fun,” Harry said solemnly. They all smiled at each other and Harry felt Louis’ shoulder bump against his. “It is from a fight though, why I’m here.”

“Me and Liam got caught thieving,” Zayn told him. “Working as a team apparently isn’t smarter because here we are. Niall, down there, was breaking and entering.”

“Pet shop,” Niall supplied.

“ _Me girlfriend only wanted a puppy_ ,” Louis said, putting on his best Irish accent while imitating Niall.

Niall threw the rest of his bread at Louis. “Shut it, Louis- _public indecency_ -Tomlinson.”

Harry looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly as Louis shrugged. “Things happen,” was all Louis said before eating the bread Niall tossed at him.

“Hey give me that back!” Niall reached for the bread. “I need it to live; I’ll starve in here without it.”

Louis moved the arm holding the food out of the way, back behind Harry’s body. “Sorry, it’s mine and Harry’s now.”

Harry just sat there and watched it all unfold. Niall grabbed for the roll still on Louis’ tray that was left untouched so far, but Louis was quicker and snatched it up, taking a bite out of it. Liam and Zayn didn’t seem phased by any of it, the two chatting quietly as they ate.

“You can have mine,” Harry said, leaning in front of Louis to hand his roll over to Niall.

“Traitor!” Louis crowed, but his arm dropped around Harry’s shoulder and he laughed.

Maybe he wouldn’t be alone after all. Harry certainly didn’t feel alone anymore surrounded by these guys, a leg pressed to his. He could see Louis out of the corner of his eye, the side of his mouth turned up just a little.

That was something.

The rest of the afternoon went about like one would expect. Harry was shuffled from place to place, “shown the ropes” as they said. Nate came and got him and showed him where the kitchens were (he’d have kitchen duty tomorrow), where the laundry was, he was formally shown the library and the rec room.

“This place isn’t like jail,” Nate told him. “You have a schedule that you have to keep, we will enforce it, and you cannot go outside except during supervised time, but you are allowed to move around freely.”

“Yes sir,” Harry replied, his face serious as he listened.

“There will be consequences though if you step out of line. Everyone is here for a reason, and none of us forget that even if you do call me sir.” Nate said, his face serious, but his tone held a little bit of lightness to it.

Harry nodded, holding back a smile.

“Right,” Nate continued. “You’ll be expected in the kitchens at 7 a.m., there is a sink and a small bathroom in your room, it’s really just a toilet though. You’ll have a roommate, don’t know if I mentioned that before. No fighting with whoever it is. That’s not the way to earn privileges.”

They were at the hall which led to his room. “Okay,” Harry said, feeling overwhelmed with information. “Thank you.”

Nate clapped him on the back, turned on his heel, and walked back the way they had come. 

Harry was exhausted. He shuffled down the hallway, checking each room number to find his. Finally he came upon it, room number 17. He pushed the door, eyes quickly scanning the two small closets, the bunk beds, finally his eyes fell on the sink. His roommate was leaning over it splashing water on his face.

Harry cleared his throat, “Excuse me, I’m your new....”

The boy shut the water off, twisting to the side to look behind him. “Oh hi,” Louis said, water dripping from his chin. “Fancy seeing you here.”

***  
Day 2:

In his mind Harry was at home in bed, snuggled deep underneath the covers. He groaned a little when the alarm began going off much louder than normal. He rolled over blinking a little as his eyes came into focus on someone else hopping off the top bunk. He didn’t have bunk beds at home. Oh yeah. Louis. Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He must have dozed back off because he was awoken again by a hand on his shoulder.

“Haz, you might want to get up if you want to eat breakfast before Kitchen duty,” Louis said.

Harry pushed himself up, not letting himself sink back down into sleep. He blinked hard a few times before looking up at Louis. “Thanks, mate.”

Louis smiled, “Your hair,” he started, touching the top where the curls were standing in every direction, “Is perfect.”

Harry snorted. “It does what it wants, I’m just along for the ride,” he said, his voice scratchy with sleep. He stood, stretching his arms up above his head. “How’d’you know what time it is?”

“That massive alarm goes off at 6:15 every single morning,” Louis told him. “No sleeping in for you, Harry Styles.”

Harry looked in the small mirror above the sink, his hair did look like he got electrocuted in his sleep. He ran his fingers through it, flipping it around in an attempt to get it to calm down. Because of the angle of the mirror he could see Louis behind him pulling a jumper on over his shirt. Harry flicked his eyes back to looking at himself when Louis turned back to him, his eyes fixed on the fading bruise on his cheek.

“I’m heading down to eat before my shift starts, I’ll save you a seat, yeah?” Louis said as he made his way out of the room. 

Harry definitely didn’t note the way Louis’ sweater was ridden up in the back, a sliver of skin showing between it and his pants.

**

Kitchen duty turned out to be everything that Harry thought it would be. It was hot, noisy, and by the time they finished serving breakfast and he began cleaning dishes, his shirt was sticking to him. What he hadn’t expected though was to see Louis working in there too.

“You didn’t tell me you had to work in the kitchens today too,” Harry said as he saddled up next to where Louis was tying off a trash bag.

“Didn’t know until this morning,” he said, letting go of the top of the bag.

When he stood up straight Harry realized just how close he had stopped next to him. The side of Louis’ hip was practically touching the front of Harry’s. “We can keep each other company though,” Louis said, pushing the hair back that had fallen onto his face.

Harry grinned at him then, happy to have actually made a friend in here. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when getting sent to a place like this, but he didn’t think he’d find someone he felt so comfortable with.

“Get back to work you two!” the head of the kitchen crew yelled over to them.

“Sorry!” Harry yelled back, trying to stamp down his smile. Louis went back to tying up the trash. “See you later,” Harry whispered as he turned to leave, touching Louis on the back as he went.

But there really wasn’t a _later_ because they were right there in each other’s space all day. Through morning clean up, and then preparations for lunch. A hand on the shoulder when they reached around each other to get a towel or a dishrag, their eyes catching across the room when they took a second to wipe their brows, it felt natural.

The two of them were sitting down to eat their lunch before the rest of the inmates, as Louis called them, arrived when Liam jogged in.

“No running!” someone yelled and he slowed to a walk while going to grab some food. The people who had to labor during the day (like kitchen, laundry, outside clean-up), got to eat earlier than everyone else so everything wasn’t stopping during meal times.

“Harry, I see you’re still alive,” Liam said, sitting down across from where he and Louis were sitting.

“He’s fitting right in,” Louis said, ruffling Harry’s hair fondly.

Harry ducked his head laughing, shoving Louis away. “It’s not so bad,” Harry said. “I thought it’d be worse.”

“It can be,” Liam told him. “You just have to be careful.”

That sounded ominous, but then they were in a correctional facility after all. Harry shivered, thinking for the first time that there could be some dangerous people in there. Sure, he had only gotten into a fight, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t boys in there who were dangerous, that he didn’t want to cross.

“Hey,” Louis said, bumping him with his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Stick with me you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, it’s good to have someone you can trust, like I can with Zayn,” Liam said, taking a bite of his food as he checked the clock on the wall. “And Niall with everybody.”

Harry looked at Louis, his eyes bright and open. And Harry found that his confidence gave him confidence. “Yeah,” he said, his fist purposely bumping against Louis’ knee. “I’ll be okay.”

They finished eating in silence, each of them just trying to rest as well as they could before they had to start up again.

“Shit,” Liam said after a while, jumping to his feet. “Brad is going to have my head if I don’t get back outside.”

“Who’s Brad?” Harry asked, but Liam was already rushing off.

“He’s the head of the grounds,” Louis told him. “When you have to work out in the yard you’ll meet him. American. Terrifying.”

Harry realized he never asked how long Louis had been in here, hell, Harry didn’t even know if people stayed in here for longer than a week at a time. But then they were getting up and heading back to work and it didn’t seem right to ask. They walked into the kitchens, the heat enveloping them immediately.

“Jesus,” Harry said, lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe his face off. “Are they trying to steam us?” he joked, but Louis’ eyes were fixed on his stomach, an eyebrow raised. Harry felt like he could see what Louis was thinking behind his eyes, and he didn’t know if the heat he felt on his face was from the kitchen or him blushing.

He dropped his shirt the rest of the way down and took a step forward, toward Louis, grabbing an apron off the hook. But Louis was just standing there, lost in his own little world. Feeling brave, Harry took another apron off the hooks and slid it over Louis’ head and around his neck. They both had to do food prep this afternoon.

“I think you’ve got some carrots to chop,” Harry whispered, tugging the apron until it was straightened.

“Right,” Louis said, quietly. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “Yes. Carrots!” He moved, looking down confused at the apron he had on before glancing back at Harry with a smirk on his face. “You might be the dangerous one around here.”

**

“How has your first day gone?” Nate asked.

The work for the day was done, and Harry had taken what he considered to be the most satisfying shower of his life because he felt grimy and hot from working in the kitchen all day long. He was sitting in one of the offices with Nate, struggling to even stay awake.

“Good,” Harry said. “Hard work, I mean. But I’m here for a reason so I can’t complain.”

“I wish everybody here had that attitude, it would make my life a lot easier,” Nate said, writing notes.

Harry shrugged, it was the truth.

“I’ve read the reports from the staff and they’re all very pleased with your behavior. The first full day can be the toughest sometimes, you never know how people will react,” Nate said offhand, like it wasn’t a big deal. It made sense though, thrown together with people you’ve never met, asking permission to go to the bathroom, being told what to do and when to do it all day long was a definite adjustment.

“You’ll be getting library privileges tomorrow,” Nate continued, looking up from his papers. His eyes held a hint of sympathy at seeing how tired Harry was. He exhaled. “I’ve got you working in there tomorrow. You have to report there by 8 a.m.”

Harry visibly relaxed, glad he didn’t have to work the kitchens again.

“Are you getting along with your roommate okay?” Nate asked, and there, the slight tension was back in Harry’s body when Louis, and the way he had looked at him earlier, flooding back into his mind.

“Yeah. Yes, I mean,” Harry stuttered a little. “He was working in the kitchens today too so we got to know each other better.”

Nate nodded, making more notations. “Tomlinson, right?”

“Yes,” Harry responded, not sure where this was going, expecting more questions but none came.

“That’s all for tonight,” Nate said. “Tomorrow you’ll start your sessions in the afternoon, but until then, just go to bed. And be in the library tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, standing up, his legs exhausted.

He wasn’t sure how he made it back to his room as tired as he was, falling asleep as soon as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into his bed.

When he woke up the room was dark. There was no way to tell what time it was, really, not this time of night. He rolled onto his back, one hand resting on his stomach, his eyes closed; he was near to sleep again when he heard it. Unmistakable. The soft sounds of skin on skin. The quiet catch of breath. Louis on the above bunk touching himself.

Harry’s eyes shot open. Fuck. He couldn’t tune it out if he wanted too, and he honestly didn’t want to. It was all there before him like he could see it happening. Louis’ slim fingers wrapped around himself, his hips flexing up involuntarily. Harry bit his bottom lip, feeling himself grow harder. He tried to keep his breathing slow, soft, so Louis wouldn’t notice he was awake. Cupping himself through his boxers, Harry thought about Louis above him, focusing on the sound of his breath. There was a hint of his voice coming through behind it, a quiet sound from the back of his throat he probably didn’t realize he was making.

Giving in, Harry slid his hand inside his boxers, his hips thrusting up into his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut but saw nothing but Louis and the way he had been looking at him earlier in the kitchen, and the way he had touched his hair that morning. Was Louis thinking about him while he touched himself? Did Harry drive him to what he was hearing? Louis’ hand moved faster and faster, his breath coming in soft gasps over and over again. Harry arched a little off the bed and began stroking himself in earnest, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth unwilling to let it go lest he make a noise.

Louis made a ragged gasp, pushing out a low breath with a small broken moan behind it. It was too much. Harry slipped a finger behind his balls, pressed up and came over his stomach where his shirt had ridden up, all his muscles tensing with his release.

With true silence taking over the room Harry suddenly realized how obvious it had been. Their irregular breathing, the sound of each of them stroking themselves, trying to silently push it further and further. Harry leaned up a little to pull his shirt off, wiping up his abdomen where he had came.

Maybe Louis hadn’t noticed, too lost in his own world before Harry joined in? He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to sleep; rolling onto his side he closed his eyes, falling back asleep to the sound of Louis’ steady breathing above him.

***  
Day 3:

When Harry woke up Louis was already out of the room. He felt like he distantly remembered a “get up Harry,” said in a sing-song voice, but couldn’t be sure. The sky still had the bright grey tint of morning, though, so he knew he hadn’t overslept. Grabbing his t-shirt, still balled up at the foot of his bed, he got up for the day, changing into clean clothes and wetting his hair a bit. He kept glancing up at Louis’ bunk, unable to get the night before out of his head. They hadn’t even been together, touching each other that way, but it almost felt like it to Harry.

He had to get out of the room. As he walked to get breakfast the idea of running into Louis made his heart beat faster. He remembered Louis telling him he’d be working outside until lunch, so Harry thought he’d at least have that long to compose himself, steel himself to the idea of Louis not being as affected by him as he was by Louis.

He wasn’t that lucky though because as he turned the corner to go into the cafeteria Louis was heading out, the two of them nearly bumping into each other.

“Sleeping beauty has awoken!” Louis joked, leaning against the the wall right at the corner.

“Morning, Lou,” Harry said, leaning opposite him, mostly out of sight of the people eating in the cafeteria.

Louis smiled at the familiarity, and _jesus_ , his hand was resting on his hip and Harry couldn’t stop from focusing on it. The way his fingers held there. “Sleep well?” Louis whispered and Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little. He slowly brought his eyes back up to Louis’ face.

“Yeah, perfect night’s sleep,” he said. “And you?”

“Good,” Louis said, swaying a little closer to Harry, smirking. “Really good.”

“We should probably...,” Harry started to speak, but then the back of Louis’ hand grazed him low on his stomach and he could only think, _there. i came right there from listening to you, right there._

“I have to get outside. You’re in the library today, yeah?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, words escaping him. And then Louis was gone, Harry’s cheeks were flushed, and he had to walk into a room of strangers like nothing had just happened to him. He cleared his throat and moved like he wasn’t fighting off a hard-on. After he got his tray he spotted Niall and Zayn sitting over by the windows again. As he got closer he realized Liam was across from them, his back to Harry.

“Hey,” Harry said, setting his tray down on Liam’s side.

“Mornin’” Niall said, shoving food into his mouth. “I’m running so behind,” he told Harry through a mouthful of eggs before downing the rest of his juice and jumping up from the table.

Harry smiled at him and began eating. Liam and Zayn were eating in silence, brows slightly furrowed. After a few minutes Liam cleared his throat, which normally wouldn’t make Harry think anything, but a second later Zayn got up and walked away without a word, taking his tray with him.

Liam didn’t turn to Harry even though Harry was sure he could see the confused look on his face. “Listen Harry, remember what I said yesterday about being careful?” he said.

“Yeah of course,” Harry told him, not sure where this was going.

“I’m just looking out for you, but I saw you and Louis right out in the hallway.”

Harry froze. They hadn’t technically been doing anything, but shit. They were right there in the hall and Liam had seen them all the way over here.

“I don’t care what you guys do, but some people in here will have a problem with it,” Liam said.

“I didn’t even think...,” Harry trailed off, he dropped his fork, appetite gone.

Liam knocked his leg against Harry’s, “just be careful, is all.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Thanks Liam.”

As if on cue Zayn walked back over, nodding once at Liam. “Zayn has Library duty today too,” Liam said. “Isn’t that right?”

“Sure is. Didn’t know until this morning,” Zayn said. He motioned that they should get going, so Harry got up, patting Liam on the shoulder once before leaving.

The words echoed in Harry’s ears for the next hour as he shelved books - _Didn’t know until this morning_ \- it was the same thing Louis had said to him the day before when they both ended up on Kitchen duty. Harry didn’t know how they were doing it, but they were all protecting him, making sure he wasn’t alone.

Working in the library was such a complete turn-around from Kitchen duty the day before that Harry felt like things were almost back to normal for him. It was quiet, and not very busy. Most people didn’t get to visit the library until late afternoon apparently, so Harry spent all morning chatting with Zayn a little and moving books around. He could feel his body start to ache from all the unfamiliar work he’d been doing. Muscles straining that he didn’t normally use in his everyday life to this extent.

They ate lunch together with Niall where he told them about what led him to be in there. “So I slide in through the back window, and I don’t think anyone saw me, right?” Niall said between bites. “It’s pitch black in there and I’m trying not to bump into anything that’ll break. I finally make it to the room where they keep them at and I find the cutest little pup.”

Harry coughed, choking on his water. “I thought Lou was making a joke, you really were trying to steal a puppy?” he said, smiling.

“Lou?” Zayn spoke up the same time Niall continued with, “Of course I was!” Harry didn’t know where to look so he took another drink of water to help clear his throat.

“Anyway, the police come barging in just as the little thing is licking my cheek. ‘Put the dog down,’ they said, and you should’a heard them it’s like they thought I was trying to steal the Queen’s jewels they were so serious,” Niall started laughing and Harry couldn’t help but laugh along too.

“Tell him what you did next,” Zayn said, smiling at Harry like he knows this is the good part.

“Well I said to them ‘Officer, but this one already loves me!’ and it licked me again!” Niall yelled emphatic in that puppy’s love. “It marked me, I fucking swear. My girlfriend was going to love that pup.”

Harry couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard, he paused long enough to wipe away tears with the sleeve of his jumper. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, everybody stood up and started carrying their trays to stack them up. Someone behind Harry got shoved right into him, he stumbled forward, barely managing to stay upright with Zayn’s help.

“Hey! watch it!” Niall yelled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said to him, glancing at the guy who had just rammed into him. There wasn’t a fight or anything, it looked like someone had purposely shoved him so he’d hit Harry.

Harry was fine, everybody was fine, but Zayn stood slightly behind him, blocking him from the others. He could hear some of the supervisors asking what had happened, they said they had tripped into each other, which wasn’t believable, but since nobody was hurt they let it slide. Harry felt on edge as he walked out of the cafeteria, worried that it hadn’t been an accident, worried about what could come later.

“Thanks for looking out for me back there,” Harry said when they got back to the library.

“That guy was an asshole,” Zayn told him, clapping him on the back. Harry didn’t disagree. “I have to see my behavioral counselor in a few,” he continued. “See you later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. “Later.”

With Zayn gone, Harry went back to his assignment. Earlier he had been shelving books, normal fiction books that were kind of interesting to read the titles of, or steal a glance at the summary. But that was before. The afternoon found him organizing encyclopedia and dictionary sets. It gave him more time to think about everything - being locked in there, what he wanted to do when he got out (taking a completely private shower was near the top of that list), Louis. It seemed to always come back to Louis to the point where Harry was thinking about what he wanted to do with Louis once they were both out too; little things like watching television and eating meals, and yeah maybe he found himself into that completely private shower Harry had been fantasizing about.

He pushed up from where he had been squatting, groaning a little as he stretched out his arms and back. There was definitely a new respect for Librarians growing in his brain. He grabbed the cart he was using to transfer the current set of dictionaries he was moving and started back toward the other side of the room. As he passed the last row before the books he was going for he saw Louis leaning against one of the stacks, a book open in his hands, one splayed out across the back of the book, the other curled along the side. Harry took a quick survey of the area before letting go of the cart and walking toward him.

“Hey,” Harry said quietly, stopping just short of him.

Louis looked up from his book, his eyes crinkling in the corners from his smile. “Haz! How’s library duty treating you today?”

Harry shrugged and wished he could put his hands in his pockets, wished his pants even had pockets to begin with. “Moving reference books, it’s not too bad,” he said.

“Ah yeah, I had to do that last week, my back was sore for two days,” Louis said, closing the book and setting it back in its place on the shelf.

“You’re not going to finish that?” Harry asked, inclining his head toward the book.

“Never started it,” Louis whispered, keeping his voice low. “I was just waiting and thought I’d be less conspicuous if I looked like I was reading.”

“What were you waiting for?” Harry thought he knew the answer, but didn’t want to say it, it felt too presumptuous. The way Louis mouth cut into a grin said it all though.

Louis looked up at him through his lashes. “I knew you were in here today. Thought you might like some company.”

As he spoke he moved closer to Harry, almost impossible to notice if Harry hadn’t been hyper aware of how close their bodies were to begin with.

Harry licked his lips. “How thoughtful of you,” he said, voices still low.

“Well you know me,” Louis responded.

“No really, I don’t.”

“You could.”

_I could_ , Harry thought. He wanted.

“I want...,” Harry said, his hand lightly touching the front of Louis’ shirt. And a million thoughts sped through his head, _to make you mine, to kiss you stupid, to never stop touching you_. But he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence because Louis nodded, his hand sliding up along Harry’s neck and into his hair.

Harry closed his eyes against the feel of Louis’ grip tightening in his curls. He fisted Louis’ shirt in his hand and pulled them together, still not kissing.

“Someone could see,” Harry tilted his head, not even convincing himself with his own arguments.

Louis shook his head, “Nobody is looking.”

Both of them breathed in hard when their mouths met, like they were frozen for a second before everything slotted into place. Harry could feel Louis’ hand in his hair relax as he pressed forward, pushing him up against the shelf. Louis smiled against his mouth before sliding his tongue back along Harry’s. He felt like he was on fire. Splaying his hand wide, Harry ran his fingers down the side of Louis’ back, stopping at his waist to pull them against each other. Harry had to catch the noise that wanted to escape his mouth, biting at Louis’ bottom lip. Not to be showed up, Louis rolled his hips forward. Harry could feel both of them starting to get hard, the pants they were wearing couldn't hide anything. He wanted to slide his hand down further, cup Louis from behind and press against him, see if his ass felt as good as it looked. But this definitely wasn’t the place for it.

“Lou,” Harry tried to get out between kisses.

“Hmm?” was all Louis said, using his mouth instead to bite lightly at Harry’s jaw.

“Later,” Harry mumbled, his nails scratching along the small of Louis’ back where he had pushed his shirt up. “We can finish this later.”

Louis looked up at him, his eyes dark. “Yes,” he said, and then moved to straighten out Harry’s clothing, even making a show of trying to make his hair look presentable. “Later.”

Harry just stood there and let him do it, his arms still looped around Louis’ waist. Louis winked at him and grabbed a book off the shelf. Without even checking to see what he was holding, he smiled at Harry and stepped out from where they were still nearly pressed together. He smacked Harry on the ass with the book as he walked past him.

“Enjoy your book!” Harry called after him, smirking as Louis flipped him the bird as he turned the corner.

Slowly Harry walked back to his cart and began pushing it back to get more dictionaries. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Enjoy...your..book..?” Niall said, lurking next to the reference section. He was trying so hard not to smile, Harry could tell. “All that and you went with ‘enjoy your book’?”

Harry’s mouth was hanging open, he hadn’t even known anyone else was back here. Though that wasn’t too surprising considering what he had just been up too. “What....Why...Don’t....” Harry couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Har. I was looking for you, saw you and Lou going at it like the world was about to fucking end and thought I’d let you two finish,” Niall told him, grinning widely now. 

“You’re not going to tell anybody are you?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

Niall actually looked offended. “Why would I do that? You two are so fucking sweet on each other, it’d be unnatural to mess with it.”

“You’re pretty strange,” Harry said, but they were smiling, both on the verge of laughter.

“Thank you,” Niall responded, his chest puffing out in pride.

“Why were you looking for me?” Harry asked.

“Oh! I nearly forgot” Niall yelled. “Nate wants to see you. He’s in his office.”

Harry remembered the night before when Nate mentioned he would start his sessions this afternoon. He guessed this was it. He thanked Niall as both of them went to leave the library, Harry pausing to sign out and tell them where he was going. Curled up in a chair off to the side, Louis caught his eyes when they walked by, winking at him again.

“Oh brother,” Niall mumbled, rolling his eyes.

**  
“I tried to stop a fight between a few people, fought back when they punched me, and ended up here,” Harry said to the group.

There was a group of about fifteen boys in Harry’s session. They were talking about what got them there, things they could have done differently to have avoided this, what they’ve learned. A lot of the offenders were there because of drugs or stealing, vandalism. He looked around the room, they all seemed around his age, probably relieved they got this instead of actually being sent to jail.

“That doesn’t make sense,” one of the guys said. “They wouldn’t send you here for just being caught up in someone else’s fight.”

Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t the first time.”

“Maybe you should stop trying to help people out,” another one said. Harry just looked at him.

“Maybe,” Nate cut in, he was running the session. “You could find a different way to help. Jumping into the middle of someone else’s fight is not always the safest thing to do. Observe the situation and see what would be most helpful.”

“Like calling the police,” Harry said, knowing it was something they had gone over already. _Don’t interfere, call a police officer for help_.

“Right. Now,” Nate said, changing the subject. “Has anyone had any problems within the facility they would like to speak about?”

Harry thought about being shoved earlier, but didn’t think it needed to be brought up.

“I think Brad’s trying to kill me,” one of the younger looking boys ended up spitting out.

If Harry hadn’t been looking at Nate he would have missed the way his mouth twisted, working hard not to smile, even holding back a laugh.

“I can assure you he’s not,” Nate said. “Physical training is important, he works to make sure when you’re here you have the opportunity to explore all aspects of what your body is capable of.”

It was such a diplomatic answer, Harry kind of wanted to shake the guy’s hand. Harry was due to work outside in the yard tomorrow, he honestly couldn’t wait to not only be outside again after 3 days, but to meet the infamous Brad.

“Anyone else?” Nate asked, smiling.

**  
Dinner time came, finding all five of them sitting together again. Harry and Louis were sat across from each other, which may have seemed smarter than sitting next to each other at the time, but all Harry could do was stare at him. His mouth, his neck, the bit of collarbone that stuck up along the collar of his jumper, the way their eyes were catching, causing them to smile at random times.

Niall kept looking between the two of them. “So Louis,” he started, “How did you _enjoy_ that book you were reading in the library today?”

Harry had to actually close his eyes for a second to avoid the look Louis’ was giving him.

“It was good,” Louis squeaked out. Actually squeaked, causing Harry to fight off a smile.

“Yeah?” Niall said. “Did you finish it? Or will you be going back for more later?”

Harry choked on the drink of water he was taking.

“No I didn’t get a chance to,” Louis said, his composure back. Then a beat. “However, I do plan on revisiting it later tonight.”

Niall flicked his eyes over to Harry before saying, “Maybe I can have it after you’re done? Haven’t read a satisfying book is so long.”

If Harry hadn’t been looking at Louis he probably would have missed the blush that ran up the side of his neck.

“Uh, no,” Louis said. “I don’t think I’ll be done with it for a while.”

Harry’s lip twitched.

“Really?” Niall said. “You seemed really into it earlier I figured you’d speed right through to the ending. Come on, man. It’s so boring in here!”

He knew that Niall was doing this on purpose, but Harry realized that Louis hadn’t seen him earlier, didn’t know that Niall was just messing with them. What if he thought that Harry wanted to go with Niall?

“I think,” Harry spoke up, clearing his throat. “That the librarian gave that book to Louis, it’s not available for check-out any more.”

Louis finally looked back at Harry, a smile growing on his face.

“Good,” Niall said, bumping his shoulder with Louis. “Just checking.”

They all went back to eating, silence falling between them as they finished up their dinner. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen tonight when they were back in their room. He slid his leg forward and pressed his calf against Louis’.

“So,” Liam said, leaning forward, around Zayn, to see everybody better. “What was the name of this book you’ve all been talking about?”

**

After dinner there was “free time” as they liked to call it. They were divided into a few separate rec rooms, divided up by age, so Harry, Louis, and everyone else ended up in the same room. There were cards games, board games, magazines, and one small television up in the corner that was never changed off of a twenty-four hour news channel.

“Keep ‘em educated while incarcerated,” Zayn said when Harry was surprised by the television being there.

Harry plopped down on one of the couches, his legs stretched out in front of him. It felt good to sit somewhere comfortable, all the chairs in the facility were hard plastic and without cushions. When Louis sat down next to him Harry rolled his head to face him.

“Hi,” Harry said, fighting the urge to reach over and run his hand along Louis’ thigh. There were a few inches in between them, and they needed to keep it that way since they were in public.

“Do you know how you look with your legs spread out like that right now?” Louis said quietly, his face neutral like they were talking about the weather. Harry glanced down at himself.

“No, what do I look like?” he challenged.

The pulse in Louis’ neck jumped. “Like you are just waiting for it. Like you have no idea everyone can see your dick outlined through your pants, or you do and you don’t care. Like you wouldn’t care if I climbed on top of you right now and ground you into this shitty couch.”

Harry shifted his hips. He licked his lips, his eyes locked on Louis’ neck before meeting his eyes. “I wouldn’t care,” he said. “This whole fucking place could know I want you and I wouldn’t care.”

“Shit, Harry,” Louis said, his voice low.

They stared at each other, neither of them moving an inch. It felt like ages they sat like that, until Liam sat down on the other side of them, with Zayn and Niall kneeling around the coffee table in front of the couch. They had a board game in their hands.

“You two could wank each other off right there and be less obvious than you’re being right now,” Liam said to them. “We’re playing a game so sit up, and try and keep it in your pants until lights out.”

Harry’s cheeks reddened, but he shifted up so his legs were bent.

“What are we playing?” Louis asked, sliding forward to the edge of the seat.

“Mystery at Hogwarts!” Niall said, getting all the pieces out.

Harry picked up the top of the box. “What’s Mystery at Hogwarts?”

“It’s like Clue only everything is Harry Potter,” Zayn mumbled, clearly not too pleased with the choice. Liam smiled at him, and ruffled his hair a bit. Zayn rolled his eyes and settled down onto the floor.

“I’m going first,” Niall shouted, grabbing the dice.

Louis knocked his knee against Harry’s and kept it there as they played.

An hour later they had learned that it was Draco Malfoy who performed a Petrificus Totalus spell on Hermoine Granger in the Great Hall, and Zayn was smiling.

“You lot are terrible at this game,” he said, gathering up everyone’s cards while Harry collected the game pieces off the table.

Louis looked up at the clock. “I have to see my behavioral counselor; Play nice without me,” he said as he pushed himself up, leveraging his hand high on Harry’s thigh.

After that they just sat around talking. Harry learned that Zayn and Liam still had another week to go, and had been in there for two weeks already. Niall was getting out in two days, just like Harry was. None of them knew when Louis’ time was up.

When it was about time to head back to their rooms Harry grabbed the game off the table to store it away. He was bending down to add it to the other pile of games when someone came up behind him.

“You bend over like that for Tomlinson?”

Harry shot up. “Excuse me?” he asked, standing up to his full height.

“Saw you two earlier, fucking disgusting the way you look at each other,” he said. Harry realized it was the same boy who had been shoved into him in the cafeteria at lunch.

“Fuck off,” Harry said, pushing past him. He wasn’t willing to fight in here if he could avoid it. He tried to remember what Nate had said about avoiding confrontation, so he kept on walking back to everybody else; Liam and Zayn staring murderously at him behind Harry.

When he got closer he could hear Zayn telling Liam about what had happened in the cafeteria earlier.

“You alright, Harry?” Niall asked.

“Fine,” he said. “Just some asshole.”

Niall didn’t say anything else, just clapped him on the back as they left the room. They walked in silence, each one of them saying goodbye when they reached their respective rooms. Harry walked into his, still empty, Louis not back from his counselor yet. He took a few deep breaths. _Maybe this wasn’t the best place to start something like this?_ Harry thought. But then he thought about how shit his life was before, lonely, and how even though he was locked in here separated from everybody he’s ever known, he didn’t feel alone.

He pulled off his jumper and t-shirt, throwing them into the hamper. The warm water of the sink felt good as he splashed water on his face, relaxing. He brushed his teeth and was sitting on his bed when Louis came back in, looking worried.

“How’d it go?” Harry asked, scooting forward so his feet were on the ground.

Louis shrugged before pulling his jumper off, he wasn’t wearing a shirt under it. “Fine. They’re pleased, they say.”

Something was off, Harry could tell. “You alright, Lou?” he asked, when Louis looked at him, his eyes a little wider than normal.

“Fine,” he said before ducking into the toilet.

Harry didn’t move, he just sat there and let Louis be alone. There wasn’t any actual alone time in here, someone was always watching you, telling you what to do and where to go. Harry could let him have his space, his time to think. When he came out he looked a little calmer. He walked towards Harry.

“Sorry, I just...,” he trailed off.

Harry held his hand out, his fingers just reaching Louis’ stomach when the lights went out, darkness swallowing them.

“Lights out,” Harry whispered. But Louis kept moving forward, allowing Harry to rest his whole hand at his hip, his other one coming up to the mirror the movement on the other side. He was bracketing Louis where he stood in front of him. Louis looked down at him, bringing a hand up to graze Harry’s fading bruise on his cheek.

“They moved up my release date,” Louis finally said.

“When will....?” Harry began to ask, but Louis cut him off.

“Tomorrow is my last full day, I leave the morning after.”

Harry nodded. They hadn’t even talked about after yet. He didn’t want this to be the end of them before it even actually started. There were about a million thoughts flying around Harry’s head at once.

“... do you?” Louis asked quietly, the beginning of the question missed by Harry.

“What?” Harry asked, shaking his head a little.

“Do you want me?” Louis asked again, shifting closer and closer to where Harry was seated on his bunk.

He didn’t even have to think about the answer. “Yes,” he breathed out.

Louis climbed onto Harry’s lap, his legs bent as he scooted forward until he was flush against Harry’s chest. He spread his legs, knees resting on Harry’s mattress until he settled down. Harry slid his hands from where they were holding onto Louis’ hips down, down, down, only stopping when he could grab Louis’ ass and hold him there.

Harry groaned when Louis’s hands found their way into his hair, his nails raking back and forth. “Never stop doing that,” Harry muttered, closing his eyes.

He heard Louis laugh quietly under his breath before tugging Harry’s head to the side, his mouth sucking lightly at the base of Harry’s neck. Not hard enough to leave a mark, no marks in here, just enough to where Harry could feel it in his toes. Louis had one hand still by his hair, though it had slipped and was halfway cupping his neck now, fingers still trying to hold onto it, the other was wrapped as tight it could around his back, underneath one of Harry’s arms. It felt soft against his bare skin.

“Kiss me,” Harry said, tired of having Louis’ mouth on him, but unable to taste any of it. 

Licking into Louis’ mouth, Harry tightened his grip, holding them so that their crotches were forced together. Louis rolled his hips, groaning into Harry’s mouth. Harry met him, pushing his hips up, rocking them together with the help of his hands, pressing into Louis’ ass. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, gasping. He leaned his head back, his neck, that pulse point, right in Harry’s face. Instinctively he leaned forward and licked it, wishing he could have done that earlier when he saw it jump in the rec room. Louis’ arms flew up, grabbing ahold of the bed frame, the edge of his bunk above Harry’s. He used the new leverage to bear down, grinding his crotch against Harry’s.

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry said before dragging his teeth lightly down his neck.

Louis went up on his knees, his erection pressing right into Harry’s chest. “Pants,” he said.

Harry loosened the tie on Louis’ pants before working them down his thighs and off, biting at his stomach when he could. “Now yours,” Louis ordered, holding himself up with his arms still so Harry could slip his pants down. Louis slid back down his body, his legs spreading back out as he settled back into Harry’s lap.

With Louis bracing from above, Harry didn’t need to support him anymore. He leaned back onto one hand to get better leverage, thrusting up against Louis, their dicks rubbing together with each pass. Part of him wanted to be kissing Louis, biting his lip until it bleeds, his tongue marking Louis as his own, but from here he could see him, their eyes holding each other as they moved.

“Touch me,” Louis said, his voice breaking. “Touch me.”

Harry wrapped his free hand around both of them. It was so much better, so much better than Harry imagined. Louis was making noises now, fully realized versions of what he had heard the night before when they were each alone in their beds touching themselves. He couldn’t take it anymore. Harry leaned forward, his mouth finding Louis’ bicep where it was flexed, holding him there above Harry, and bit down. Louis gasped and was coming against Harry. He squeezed his thighs together, pressing hard into either side of Harry’s hips as his body tensed and released.

Louis let go of the railing with one of his hands, running it through his come, and took over for Harry. He stroked him fast, his mouth open and breathing against Harry’s.

Harry never stood a chance of getting out of this alive.

***  
Day 4:

“Right, Gents,” Brad yelled. And yes, Harry was finally getting to meet the famed Brad. The Brad who scared everybody, probably including the staff, with his very imposing American self, out in the yard.

“You are going to take these rocks,” he continued. “And move them over by that tree.” The tree he pointed to was probably about a hundred yards away. Brad crossed his arms and waited for them to start moving.

There were probably about thirty boys out there. Harry was glad to see that not only was Louis out there with him, but so were Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

“Why?” one of the boys asked. Brad’s eyes turned on him, hard, a look that Harry definitely didn’t want trained on him.

“Why?” Brad repeated. “Because you do what I say out here or you’ll never see sunlight or your mommy again.”

“You can’t do that,” it was the same boy, still mouthing off.

Brad walked up to him, right up to him so that he was towering over the kid. “Yes I can,” he said slowly. “Care to test it?”

Harry thought the boy might actually piss himself as he shook his head.

“No,” he squeaked.

“Good choice,” Brad said, moving back to the center of the group.

So these rocks, which really seemed more like small boulders, had to be moved. Harry didn’t know why, but he was beginning to think that they were just moving them to have something to do. Not that Harry minded. At all. He had basically been inside for the better part of a week if he counted everything that happened before he arrived at the facility. It felt good to just have the sun on his face.

Louis was by his side, Harry snuck a look at him as they pushed up the hill with their rocks. He tried not to smile when, just peeking out beneath the sleeve of Louis’ t-shirt, he could see the spot where he bit him the night before. He’d bit him and Louis had come, warm and tense against him.

“Stop staring,” Louis said, but there was no real reproach in his voice.

“I’m not staring,” Harry replied, finally setting the rock down on the ground.

Louis smiled. “Yes you are.”

“You’re the one staring,” Harry told him, hooking an arm around his shoulder so it looked like he was leaning on him out of exhaustion.

“I know I am. That’s how I know you’re staring,” Louis said, pointedly not even looking at Harry anymore.

Harry laughed, shoving him away playfully.

For the next hour they worked, Niall next to them talking about puppies and Harry couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. He kept going on about what type of puppy he’d buy his girlfriend when he saved up enough money, if only he hadn’t been caught, about how the pup from the shop probably missed him.

It was all probably why he didn’t see the root sticking out of the ground in front of him. On instinct he gripped the _small boulder_ he had been carrying tighter as he tripped forward, bracing himself against it and the fall. He was about to tip forward completely when he felt someone grab him around the hips and pull him backwards. The change in direction forced him to drop the rock, and stumble into the person behind him, falling backwards quickly with the release of the weight he had been carrying. They hit the ground hard, an arm trapped under him, legs tangling.

“Ughhh,” Louis said, half underneath him. “You’re smashing me.”

Harry rolled his head to the side, his eyes trying to focus because they were so close to each other. “You did this, not me.”

“Sure,” Louis nodded his head. “Next time I’ll let you slam chest first into a giant rock.”

“You really should have let go of that thing,” Liam said, trudging up the hill next to where they were sprawled out.

Slowly a shadow was behind him, blocking out the sun. “That was quite a fall you took there.” It was Brad, hands on his hips, looking down at where they were both still laying. Why were they still laying there?

“Yes Sir,” Harry said, trying to push himself up, but it was hard with Lous semi-trapped underneath him, he couldn’t figure out where to put his hands.

Brad reached out to help him up. Harry grabbed his hand, and felt like he was pulled to his feet more than anything else, he definitely didn’t get himself up, that was for sure. “Thanks” Harry said, brushing the grass and dirt from his clothes as Brad helped Louis up as well.

“You good?” Brad asked, and Harry could see that he was concerned, maybe the guys were wrong about being scared of him.

Both Harry and Louis nodded, “Yes,” they said.

“Good,” Brad said quietly. “Now get these fucking rocks up that fucking hill.”

And okay. Maybe Brad was kind of terrifying. It was a quiet terror.

After the stones were all moved the running started. Brad lined them up six deep and had them jog around the yard, and through the yard, in nameless formations which Harry thought were probably spelling something out because none of it seemed to have a pattern to it. They were all covered from head to toe in sweat when they were finally told they could stop.

The five of them stood in a circle attempting to catch their breath.

“I’m dying. Am I dying?” Niall asked, doubled over, hands on his knees.

“Probably,” Zayn said, but he wasn’t even breathing that hard. Neither was Louis for that matter. Their faces were bright from the exercise, but Harry knew his cheeks were flushed red, his hair doing weird things.

Harry stood there, hands on his hips, trying to get as much air in his lungs as possible. Louis stood beside him, rubbing the center of his back.

“Your looked the same when you came last night,” Louis whispered, leaning into his space, right up to his ear. “I watched the blush run up your chest.”

“Fucking hell,” Harry breathed out, his hand involuntarily moving to touch Louis’ hip. They stood there looking at each other, so close, Harry’s eyes focused on Louis’ mouth.

Liam was there suddenly, pushing his way in between them, an arm thrown over each of their shoulders. “so then i said, ‘I never steal from anybody over the age of sixty, my mother raised me right’,” he was speaking like they were already in a conversation.

Harry’s eyes refocused, taking in the space around them. The rest of the group was moving their way, headed into lunch. Zayn looked relaxed as Niall touched his hair, trying to look relaxed. As the back of the group passed them one of the guys - the guy who had confronted Harry in the rec room the night before turned and looked at him, his eyes taking in Louis for a second.

Without letting them go, Liam started walking forward with everyone else. Harry and Louis let themselves be dragged along. “I know,” Liam began, stopping to take a deep breath. “I know Louis is leaving tomorrow, and you two are like some fucking star-crossed lovers, but for my sanity, and your safety, keep it in your pants for the next six hours.”

“They’ll be alright, Li” Zayn said, falling in step next to them.

“Yeah I think it’s cute,” Niall said quietly, elbowing Harry and giving him a wink.

Harry smiled at him, throwing his free arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair before letting go.

“This is so cute,” Brad deadpanned from behind them.

All of them startled, glancing back at him before rushing inside for lunch.

**  
The sky was overcast when they came back out.

Brad walked around all of them after having made sure his group, and only his group, made it back after lunch. He was holding a bag in his hand.

“Listen up,” he yelled, getting their attention. “Since there was minimal incident this morning, other than Styles’ inability to walk and carry something at the same time, I’m going to let you guys have treat.”

Harry smiled at his mention, Zayn tapping him on the back and laughing quietly beside him.

Brad continued to talk about behavior and expectations, and “not fucking up your life anymore,” when something caught his eye.

“You come to watch these miscreants run around in the rain?” Brad yelled to whoever was walking towards them.

“I wouldn’t call them that,” Nate said, coming to a stop beside Brad.

Harry wondered why his counselor was out there, but then, he had to be working with other boys too, so he relaxed. Nate didn’t say anything else so Brad kept talking before pulling a football out of the bag and breaking them into teams.

“I’m calling it football out of respect for the country we’re in, not because I think it’s right,” Brad said. And Harry swore he caught the tail end of Nate rolling his eyes and muttering something about soccer underneath his breath.

They cordoned off a makeshift pitch and got into place. Harry and Louis on opposite teams, Zayn and Niall with Harry, Liam on Louis’ side.

“Think we’ll go back in if it starts raining?” Harry asked, looking up at the sky.

“Not bloody likely,” Niall mumbled behind him as it started to sprinkle.

The rain ended up not being that bad, nothing they couldn’t handle. Everyone was running around, happy, when Louis scored a goal for his team. Harry smiled and clapped. “Good job, Lou,” he yelled from his position.

“You’re cheering for the wrong team, fag,” a voice came from behind him, punching him in the back of the shoulder, hard. Harry’s body pitched forward, crumpling into the mud.

“The fuck?!” Zayn yelled, sprinting towards them from not too far off. Liam moved in unison with him. He reached Harry first just as that guy was about to kick him. Liam grabbed him under his arms and pulled him backwards, his torso exposed as Zayn reached them, punching him in the stomach.

Harry looked up from the ground, cradling his shoulder as Louis dropped down next to him asking if he was alright.

The next thing he knew Nate was holding back Zayn, while Liam and Brad stood next to each other looking down at the boy who punched Harry.

“That was quite a show,” Brad said, and Harry was a little surprised to see he wasn’t yelling. “Can’t say I blame you,” he said, looking between Liam and Zayn. “That was a pretty hard blow to your friend there.”

“ _Brad_ ,” Nate said. “You’re going to have to write this up.”

Harry pushed himself up, shaking off the ache in his body. “I didn’t provoke him,” he said, not wanting this to affect his length of time spent in the facility.

“I know,” Brad said, dragging the kid up from where he had fallen after Zayn punched him, and Liam let go. “You come with me. Styles, Malik, Payne, go with Nate.”

“Everyone else,” Brad yelled, finally raising his voice. “Get inside, change, and if you aren’t in the north rec room in ten minutes your ass will be out here until the next Olympics.”

They all started to move at once, Niall ran by, grabbing Louis’ arm and pulling him with him muttering a “that was awesome” at Zayn as they passed each other.

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Horan,” Nate added, falling into step with Harry. “You alright, Harry?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be good,” he answered, trying not to cringe as he lost his balance in the mud, moving his arm to keep his balance.

“Sure,” Nate said, not believing him. “I’ll have the Doc check that out once we take your guys’ statements on what happened.”

Brad reached the door before them, holding it open with one hand, and the bully by the back of the neck with the other. “After you,” he said politely, letting Harry, Nate and the others in ahead of them.

**

It was a lot easier than Harry thought it’d be to get his statement and everyone else’s down. He told Nate exactly what had happened, that he had cheered for Louis’ goal, and then was punched. When Nate asked if Harry had had any prior experience with that guy he reluctantly told him everything that happened in the days prior - from being shoved in the cafeteria to the snide remarks in the rec room.

“You should have told me about this. I could have made sure you two weren’t put into the same group,” Nate said.

“It didn’t seem that important,” Harry said. “They were just little things.”

“It’s normally those type of situations that end up blowing up,” Nate told him.

Harry nodded, he understood that now.

“I think that’s it for now. Head next door while I talk to Zayn and Liam, and I’ll come get you when we’re all done in here.”

The two were sitting in chairs outside of the office when Harry left.

“Thanks,” he said to them. “You guys didn’t have to do that. I don’t want either of you to get into trouble.”

“He deserved it,” Liam said, smiling. It surprised Harry because he always seemed so level headed. 

“Malik,” Nate said from the doorway. “Your turn. And go on, Harry.”

The doctor was nice enough, Harry supposed. A little gruff around the edges, but it probably wouldn’t do to have a sweet old lady doctoring in a place like this. They iced his shoulder down and gave him some medicine for the pain. Harry didn’t know if it was a mixture of the adrenaline leaving his body and the pain pills, or just that the hospital cot was just that comfortable, but he ended up falling asleep.

He woke up to Nate clearing his throat.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured, slightly disoriented. The clock on the wall told him it was almost 8:30 p.m. He had slept through dinner.

“We’ve talked it over, and all your stories are the same. Plus since both Brad and myself saw what happened, nothing is going to happen to any of you other than a formal warning for Malik and Payne for the physical violence,” Nate told him.

Harry took a deep breath. “Thank you.” And as if on cue his stomach growled.

Nate smiled at him. “Come on, I’ll take you to get something to eat before lockdown.”

The cafeteria was mostly dark when they arrived. Nate lead Harry back to the kitchens where they just got enough food together to make sandwiches and get some fruit. Harry was surprised when Nate sat and began eating with him. 

“Listen Harry,” Nate spoke between bites. “You’re out of here in a day and a half. Just keep your head down tomorrow and avoid anybody who looks like they’re wanting to cause trouble. You’re a good kid.”

“I’m not normally this much trouble,” Harry said. “Really.”

“That is what they all say,” Nate joked, standing up. “Come on, it’s lights out in a few minutes, I need to get you back to your room.”

**  
The second the door closed behind Harry it locked and the lights went out. He stood there for a second waiting for his eyes to adjust. Once they did he could make out Louis sleeping in his bed, his face to the wall. Louis, who would be leaving in the morning, who Harry didn’t want to stop seeing.

Harry stripped off his shirt, hesitating for a second before he pulled his pants off as well, toeing out of his shoes and socks. He walked slowly toward the bunk, his eyes focused on the curve of Louis’ spine as he lay on his side. For a second Harry thought that he should crawl up into Louis’ bed, let him sleep. But it was Harry’s bed that Louis had purposely gotten into his bed and fallen asleep there. He lifted the blanket just enough to slide underneath it, rolling over onto his side to wrap himself around Louis, his arm pulling him close.

A small sleep-filled noise came out of Louis before snuggling back against Harry. He splayed his hand wide across Louis’ abdomen, buried his face in his neck, and fell asleep.

He awoke to Louis still in his arms, but he was awake, lightly running his fingers along Harry’s thigh. Harry pressed his lips to his neck.

“You’re leaving,” Harry muttered, still half asleep. “Don’t want you to leave.”

Louis grabbed his hand, effectively pulling Harry closer and forcing their bodies together even more. “You’ll just have to find me,” Louis whispered.

“How?” Harry asked, his body shifting forward, the feel of Louis against him causing his nerves to stand on edge.

“Well,” Louis started speaking, pausing to wiggle slowly against Harry’s front, his ass lined up with Harry’s crotch. “You could phone me.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his breath speeding up.

“Or,” Louis began again, dragging his hand which was still holding onto Harry’s lower. Harry’s breath caught in his throat when Louis moved their hands so they were wrapped around his erection under the waistband of his boxers, Harry’s hand on bottom. “You could text me.”

“I could,” Harry breathed out, experimentally rolling his hips into Louis, pinning him there between his body and his fist.

“But,” Louis said, turning his head so he could hold his lips against the corner of Harry’s mouth while speaking. “You could just have my address.”

Harry nodded, sliding his tongue out to touch it against Louis’ mouth that was just so close. With that Louis rolled his body back so his ass rubbed into Harry’s erection and when he moved forward he was thrusting up into Harry’s hand. Harry pressed and pulled along with him, throwing a leg over Louis’ thigh to increase the friction.

“Jesus,” Louis muttered.

They stopped moving for just a second, just long enough for both of them to push their boxers down and out of the way before slotting back together. Harry rubbed along the line of Louis’ ass, the skin on skin feeling hot and perfect, his hand working Louis in quick strokes.

“I want to be in you,” Harry said, his voice gravelly.

“Find me,” Louis gasped. “When you find me.”

It was almost too much to think about, that Louis would so readily agree, that he wanted this just as much as Harry did. He slipped around him, Louis falling onto his back as Harry slid quickly down the bed to take Louis into his mouth.

He groaned at the taste, the feel of him in his mouth. Louis’ hands found his hair, his nails raking through it. Harry sucked on the tip, letting his spit pool. He stuck a finger into his mouth alongside Louis’ length, wetting it.

His eyes looked up, meeting Louis’, before replacing his mouth with his hand, the other one trailing down between Louis’ legs. “I’ll find you,” he said, pressing his wet finger against Louis’ hole, watching as he tensed, coming over Harry’s hand.

***  
Day 5:

“How are you feeling?” Nate asked, crossing his legs as they sat down in his office. Harry only had hours left in the facility, really. It was about an hour until lights out, and then he’d be gone at first light.

“Good,” Harry replied, nodding his head a little. “Glad to be getting out. Kind of nervous actually.”

“That’s perfectly normal. A lot of guys feel that way,” Nate told him.

Nate went over his conditions of release, the community service that would be required and what his record would say. Harry listened politely and told Nate that he understood everything, but his mind kept circling back to Louis. _Find me_ , echoed in his brain.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, standing up and shaking hands with Nate.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall were waiting for Harry in the library when he came in.

“We’re going to miss you, man,” Liam said, hugging him.

“We’ll have to meet up when we’re out, yeah?” Zayn asked, knocking him on the back when Liam let him go.

“Definitely,” Harry told them. “Maybe we’ll be in the same Community Service group.”

Niall beamed at him. “So you gonna do it?”

Harry looked at him, brows creasing in confusion. “Do what?”

“See _him_ ,” Niall whispered ‘ _him_ ’, leaning in close.

A smile slowly broke onto Harry’s face. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m going to find him.”


End file.
